


Kamen Rider Battle Royale

by Moonrunes03



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types
Genre: Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrunes03/pseuds/Moonrunes03
Summary: 130 people gathered, randomly given Kamen Rider Belt and dropped off in the city to fight each other. The only one who survives will be granted a wish. Follow their stories here.
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolog

How many people gathered in this place?

Standing in one big white room, many kinds of people were gathered. There is male, there is female, there is Asian, there are European. Some know each other, some weren't. There seem to be nothing common with them. In this white room, people gathered but no one knows how, no one knows why, no one knows for what purpose?

Until a familiar man suddenly stood, flying above them, with grandeur that is all too familiar.

"REJOICE~" The man shouted, his tone, his way of talking was familiar for everyone here, "For you have been chosen by My Overlord to participate in the auspicious day! for the auspicious event!"

The familiar man, wearing a green robe and a long scarf, smiled widely. 

Woz, The Herald of Ouma Zio.

At that time, it all clicked. Everyone in this white room knows him, everyone in this room knows where he comes from. 

"Now, Without further ado, Let's celebrate in our Overlord Grace! Rejoice! for the Overlord have come! Waga Maou Tokiwa Sougou!"

and at that word, a young man appeared. He smiled at everyone, his experience showing on his eyes. He was a bit older, but all the people here, know him. Another familiar people. 

He walked down, looking at the people gathered here and then said, "You may already know me," he started, "And just in case you didn't believe it yet, no! I am not Okuno Shu. I am genuinely Tokiwa Shougo, the greatest, the kindest Demon King."

gasp, no one believes their eyes, no one believes their ears. And yet, here he is. 

"All of you here come from another world, a world where all Kamen Rider, including me, are fiction," Sougo starter, "You people are chosen because you have the knowledge needed for this event to happen. I am here to invite you to Rider Battle Royale! I will give you the belt of all Riders, You will know how to use it, and you will use it to battle, to defeat the other, to reach the peak of your humanities. Whoever wins in this tournament, I will grant you a wish. For I am The Greatest and Kindest Demon Lord, I will reward your winning."

"But there is a ruler you must obey, A guidelines you can't violate. How to play the game. Fail to comply, you will get a penalty."

The Demon Lord smiled when the whispers and the excitement start to budding among those people. He clapped his hand once, loud enough to silence them. Then continued.

"First, You will be given one belt, randomly. We will drop you in a city where you start your life. This battle won't just involve Rider VS Rider, but also protecting Civilians or fighting against a monster. To win this game, you just need to survive until only one left."

"Second, By defeating the other participant, you gain their driver and you can use them."

"Third, to gain a new trinket to change your form, you need to defeat a monster or doing a quest that will give you a point. That point will then exchanged for the new trinket. But you can't choose what trinket you will get, only what kind of trinket do you want."

"Fourth, You only have the power of Rider when you transformed. If you de-transformed, all power will be lost. You will also have no side effect or requirement of the usual Rider System."

"And lastly, if you let civilian die for your action or inaction, you are not allowed to transform for a day."

"Now, I had said all my piece!" The Demon Lord who walked in the air gave one wave, "Fight until you are satisfied, fight until only one of you remain! For that what I will it, and you will obey!" 

With a wave of golden light, the people in the white room suddenly disappeared. 

"I hope we can get a winner this time," Said Woz as he approached his King.

"I hope so too, Woz," the King nodded.


	2. Tokiwa City, A city crawling with Kamen Rider

James Walker opened his eyes and looked around. The place he dropped into was outside of a Bakery. He was surprised how he understands the Japanese, the people who talked around him, the text written above the Bakery. He never formally learned Japanese before, but this town was clearly Japanese and he somehow understands everything around him perfectly. The address written in the most shop was 'Tokiwa City', maybe named after Tokiwa Shougo?

James Walker then walked toward the closest bench and sat, trying to understand what happens. 

One day, while reading a forum where fellow Tokusatsu fans gathered, he heard a rumor about mysterious email and mysterious disappearance. Apparently some fellow people in the forum, some was famous one like UndeadKing32 was disappeared. He mentioned in one of the Threads how he got an email inviting him to some kind of live events and then he has never be seen again.

Soon after that before James goes to sleep, he noticed he got an email, an invitation to live events. He thought it was a joke, but the invitation email challenged him on his knowledge of the Kamen Rider franchise, something he is proud of. And so James excitedly filling the form and the question challenging his knowledge. He admitted some of the questions were hard. But he didn't dare to check on google because it has a timer on it. But the moment he finished all the quizzes, he suddenly teleported into that white room and then briefed by Tokiwa Shougo.

The Real Tokiwa Shougo.

He didn't believe it. Maybe it was a dream? well, maybe not. James has pinched his cheek several times in the white room. 

James then noticed he wore a waist bag, something he didn't have before. When he opened them, James found a smartphone, An ID Card, a wallet with money and A game driver and Taddle Quest Gashat. So he got Kamen Rider Brave. He opened the smartphone first, checking what inside and found out there is a market app where he can buy other Gashat belong to Brave. So this is the point Tokiwa Shougo mentioned in the briefing. 

Suddenly his phone rang and then the screen turned into a radar. Two Rider detected, the notice said. Should James join in the fray? The ultimate goal of this Kamen Rider Battle Royale was to survive so he didn't actually need to join the battle needlessly. But James Walker was curious, is this Game Driver real? Can he actually transform? He remembers that in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, he needs a special operation to be a Kamen Rider. 

Without further thinking, he decided to move.

Just checking if he can transform was thrilling enough. Involved in Rider VS Rider battle, even more so. James Walker ran with his heart throbbing full of excitement.

++++

Surya cursed himself. Not only he manages to meet an enemy that is strong since the first form, but his Kamen Rider's driver also belongs to a weak one. How the heck he survived with Femme's Rider gear. Even worse, he has never watched the Kamen Rider Ryuuki movie! Surya hoped he can get his Rider's gear instead. While avoiding several bullets aimed at him, Surya tries to close in Kamen Rider Drake. But suddenly the blue gun user peeled off, throwing the piece of his armor toward him. 

**"Cast Off! Change Dragonfly!"**

"Oh, Shi..."

**"Clock Up!"**

And Surya suddenly found himself in the ground with a lot of hurts. He tries to stand again, but another punch manages to hit his face and then two bullets hit him in two of the stomach and in the back. 

"I hate clock up," he whispered, "Did I have a weapon that can help me?" 

Suddenly a Sky blue rider dropped in front of him, "Get down!" and as Surya did what he ordered, The mysterious Rider then slashed around. A fire wheel formed and with its spread, Kamen Rider Drake was burned and fall. 

"Kamen Rider Brave!" the user of Kamen Rider Drake mouthed, "I want that!" 

"No go, Friend," his Saviour said. The Blue Knight then looked at Surya, "Miss, every speed-based Rider usually weak against Area attack. I remember Femme have a wind-based attack. Can you summon your Advent Beast?" 

"I am actually man," Surya replied, "So, I need to summon Advent Beast. Got it!" and he pulled a card from Advent Deck and then inserted them into Blanc Visor

 **"Advent!"** A big swan appeared behind Surya. 

"You think you can overcome my speed?" Drake's rider said, "Clock up!" 

**"Clock Up!"**

"Normally Femme's final form was one direction creating a tornado," Kamen Rider Brave explained, "But I bet you can direct the Blancwing to make a tornado around us."

Surprisingly, Surya can. He pulled another card. Five shot was aimed at them, but Kamen Rider Brave manage to shield him from the bullet. Surya's hand trembling but he managed to pull them in his Blanc Visor.

 **"Final Vent!"** it declared, and then the Swan Advent Beast created a tornado around him. The tornado manage to repel all bullet shot and them.

"Now, my turn," Kamen Rider Brave said and then he pulled his Gashat and put them in his sword. 

**"Gashat!"** The sword declared, **"Kimewaza! Taddle! Critical! Slash!"** The Flame burned on its blade and after slashing around, the Tornado turned into a fire tornado that spread and manage to cancel Drake's clock up. 

"Finish him!" 

Surya nodded and then Jumped, making a rider kick toward his target. The BlancWing followed. The moment his kick connected to the drake. A fire exploded. Surya didn't actually know how he did it. But the user of Drake falls on the ground, unarmored. When he looked back, the man slowly turned into sand. 

"So the battle was real," the user of Kamen Rider Brave sighed and then pulled out his Gashat and Gamer Driver, revealing a blond-haired man with blue eyes, "You okay, mate?"

"Man, you helped me a lot," Surya replied, "I know nothing about Ryuuki Series but getting Femme was way too unlucky for me," Surya pulled is Advent Deck and then his armor disappeared.

"So you really are a man," The User of Kamen Rider Brave mused, "I am James Walker. You?"

"Muhammad Suryaputra," Surya answered.

"On the plus side, now you got Kamen Rider Drake," he pointed at the fallen Drake grip, "You know how to use them right?"

"As much as I loathed Tendo, I do finish Kabuto," Surya nodded, "You sure it is okay for me to get them?" Surya picked the Drak Grip, "You helped me, so you can also have them if you want."

"Nah, I will stick with this," James showed his Taddle Quest Gashat, "Say, you want to join with me?" 

"This is Battle Royale, remember? We are supposed to fight each other," Surya reminded him.

"Yes, but there is give or take, one hundred and thirty rider total so it will take a while before we beat each other," James replied, "Joining together will ensure our safety, at least until ten people remain. Plus, I don't want to meet whoever uses Chronos and having someone who can use Clock Up will be a big help."

Surya shuddered. Every Kamen Rider, Shougo said. Given randomly. So Kamen Rider Chronos and Kamen Rider Evolt were included. Those two were the most dangerous in recent memories and Surya Knew there is another villainous Rider that will be hard to beat. 

"Okay then," Surya offered his hands, "Deal."

James Walker smiled and then shake Surya's hand, "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to write down this as quickly as possible, so the sound of Rider and how they work maybe not accurate. with limited and slow internet, opening youtube or wikia was hard so all of this was from memories.


End file.
